Saga of the Great Kingdom
by Neoraichu
Summary: Strange things are happening in Ponyville. Something that happened in the distant distant past has come to make mischief for the Kingdom of Equestria. How will spike and the girls possibly cope with the strange new friends and stranger new threats? OCs
1. Chapter 1

The Saga of the Great Kingdom

Chapter 1: Thordota and Lokidota

by Neoraichu

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not by property, nor is Princess Celestia, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. I use them in the spirit of fan fiction alone. I do not know if anyone has claimed Thordota, Lokidota, Apple Storm or Apple Tricks, so I'm sorry if they are.

...

Rainbow Dash was in a tizzy in the skies over Ponyville. The clouds were becoming unruly, and they threatened a storm over the region that was not planned. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash was basically on her own as all of the other Pegasi were managing rainfall in the other parts of Equestria. It was fortunate that the clouds started gathering near sundown, so that most of the citizens of Ponyville had already headed in for the night.

No matter what Dash did, the clouds wouldn't obey. The rain came forth, soon followed by the thunder and the lightning. The clouds grew larger and larger, merging together as they reached for the heavens themselves. It was growing dangerous as the lightning bolts leaped from cloud bank to cloud bank, or even within the same cloud bank.

Dash was running herself ragged for hours and hours through the night, and she was having no effects at all on the renegade storm. The rain poured and poured down on Ponyville. She was more tired than she could remember in a long time.

As the sun struggled to break a few beams of morning sunlight into the gloom, the largest cloud split asunder, and a mighty rainbow the likes of which Dash had never seen before arced down into the midst of Ponyville itself. In fact, it ended right in front of the house of Twilight Sparkle herself.

Dash saw that there was something, no two somethings, standing right at the end of the Rainbow. She dashed down to get a closer look through the rain. They were ponies alright, be she couldn't tell exactly what kind under their cloaks.

One turned to the other and said, "Close the Rainbow Bridge. We are where we want to be, and I think no one has witnessed our arrival."

From under the cloak of the second, a glowing hammer emerged and hovered over its head. "I commandeth thee Rainbow Bridge to close in the name of Little Mjolnir and the mighty Thordota!"

The rainbow shot back into the sky the way it came, disappearing in a matter of a few seconds.

Dash was aghast, as she had never seen the like before in her life.

"And while you're at it, would you mind turning the rain down to a gently sprinkle? We aren't here to wash Ponyville away in a flood, you know."

"Yea verily," said Thordota, "I shall abate the rains henceforth and at once." Looking up to the glowing hammer, she said, "I commandeth the rains to abate in the name of Little Mjolnir and the mighty Thordota!"

The rains slowed to a sprinkle almost immediately, and the great cloud banks began to break apart as the light rays of the rising sun began to break through. The two mysterious ponies stepped up onto the porch of Twilight Sparkle as they pulled off their cloaks, revealing a sight that made Rainbow Dash gasp aloud. Both ponies had not four, but eight legs each! Their heads also bore horns like that of a cow. The one with the hammer bore light golden fur, with blond hair, mane and tail. The other was almost black in color, with white hair, mane and tail.

They both turned to look at Rainbow Dash hovering nearby above the rooftops as the hammer pony said, "Forsooth Lokidota, we are seen!"

"Sleep!" commanded Lokidota, and her horns glowed as a small blue cloud of dust came out of her mouth. The cloud covered Dash's head, causing her to instantly sleep and fall towards the ground!

...

It was dark. "Rainbow Dash?" asked a voice, "Rainbow Dash?" Slowly, Dash opened her eyes to see that Twilight Sparkle was looking down at her. Spike was standing to her right.

"Huh?" asked Dash sleepily, "Where am I?"

"You tracked WATER and MUD into my library, and you're sleeping on MY library floor!"

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Maybe she was sleep flying?" asked Spike helpfully.

"And what's with the crazy storm last night?" asked Twilight in a huff, "That wasn't on the schedule at all."

"I don't know," said Dash as she yawned, "The clouds wouldn't obey me all night long. Nothing I did would stop the storm."

"That's weird," said Twilight.

"Hey," said Spike, "That's weirder."

"Weirder?"

"Yeah, look at the muddy tracks. Dash didn't come in here by herself. It looks like four ponies carried her in here."

Dash suddenly gasp.

"What?" asked Twilight alarmed.

"Oh," she said suddenly calmer, "It must have been some crazy dream I had on your floor."

"What?"

"It was silly."

"Tell me."

"The were two ponies out front in of your house. They came down on something they called a 'Rainbow Bridge'. When they took their rain cloaks off, I saw that they both had eight legs each and cow horns on their heads. The last thing I remember was getting a cloud of blue dust in my face, and waking up here on your floor. One called the other Thordota, who referred to the first one as Lokidota. Thordota had a funky hammer that closed the Rainbow Bridge thingy, and made the rain stop. Really strange dream, huh?"

"Indeed."

"That's the craziest dream I've ever heard," said Spike.

"I wonder," said Twilight.

"Hey, there's a scroll over here that I've never seen before."

"What?"

"It's not sealed, I'll open it."

"Wait!" said Sparkle, but it was too late. Spike rolled it open.

"What?" asked Spike. Dash and Twilight crowded around Spike to see the scroll as well. On the scroll was a magnificent illustration of a pony stallion with 8 legs, cow horns on head, his right eye glowed with a strange light, and a black patch over his left eye. His head sported a black mane, as the tail was black as well. Under the illustration, there was a caption that read: Odin, Lord of the Sleipnir, All Seeing, All Father.

Next to Odin was another illustration a magnificent pony mare with 8 legs, cow horns on her head, magnificent blond hair and mane, and tail as well. She had a lot of hair that was twisted into two braids that hung down from each side of her head. Under the illustration, there was a caption that read: Frigga, Lady of the Sleipnir, All Mother.

"It says here that Odin and Frigga rule together over the Kingdom of Asgard," said Twilight, "A kingdom of eight legged ponies called the Sleipnir."

"Never heard of that," said Spike.

"I have no idea what this means."

"How did that get here?" asked Dash.

"Maybe one of the ponies that dragged you in here left it. They could have easily thrown it over here from where they left you, Dash."

"Still doesn't answer why," said Twilight, "We must alert Princess Celestia at once. I'll use my magic to copy this scroll so you can send the original to Celestia along with the message. After that, be my best assistant and help Rainbow Dash clean up, and the mess on the floor too. Please?"

"Sure thing, Twilight," he said cheerfully, "not a problem at all."

...

Meanwhile, over at the Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack is confronting two strange ponies just in front of her house.

"If'n y'all are cousins of mine," she asked, "How come I never seens you at the family gatherings?"

"Of course not," said the one pony, "I said we're your 6th Cousins from way way way way up north."

"And y'all said your names is?"

The one pony with the light golden fur, golden hair tied into braids on the sides of her head, golden blond mane and tail, with a cutie mark of a large apple with rain and lightning coming from it, said, "Y'all can call me Apple Storm." She smiled an awkward smile at Applejack. From her neck hung a black iron hammer on a black leather strap. Her saddle bags were large and full of stuff.

"What all is that for?" asked Applejack poking the hammer with her nose.

"Well, it's fer hammering."

The other pony with the almost black fur, short and straight black hair, a mane and tail that emerged white, but transitioned to black at the tips, with a cutie mark of an apple wearing a clown's face, said, "Just call me Apple Tricks." Her saddle bags were smaller than Apple Storm's.

"Y'all talk funny."

"It's the school I went to."

"Y'all went to school?"

"I'm planning to go to the College of Equestria soon."

"Wow, tha's book learned alright. How long y'all gonna be here?"

"Oh, I figures a month tops," offered Apple Storm.

"Y'all gonna help around the farm for ya vittles?"

"Absolutely."

"Absolutely not," said Apple Tricks, "I have money and I plan to pay for my stay. I cannot be diverted from my studies for... =sniff= **manual labor**. You will take gems, won't you?"

"Sure cousin," she replied, "If'n you gots enough of them."

"Oh, I have more than enough."


	2. Chapter 2

The Saga of the Great Kingdom

Chapter 2: Apple Storm and Apple Tricks

by Neoraichu

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not by property, nor is Princess Celestia, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. I use them in the spirit of fan fiction alone. I do not know if anyone has claimed Thordota, Lokidota, Apple Storm or Apple Tricks, so I'm sorry if they are.

...

Applejack, Apple Storm and Apple Tricks stood around Big Macintosh as they stared at his bandaged torso.

"I'm sorry I hurt myself again, Applejack," said Big Macintosh, "but at least you have your distant cousins to help out with the apple harvest this time."

"I told you before," sighed Apple Tricks, "I'm here to study, not engage in manual labor. I'm going to town." She turned and walked away.

"Nay," said Apple Storm, "I say nay."

Applejack stared at Apple Storm.

"Y'all can't leave your brother's side when he is so hurts. Leave the apple... apple... applebucking? Yes, y'all can leave the applebucking to me!"

"But there's acres of trees out there, hundreds'n'hundreds of trees, another bumper crop of apples, and one you." said Big Mac, "It don't add up."

"I tried to pick all the apples by myself once, and it plum near killed me," confessed Applejack.

"Nope, my mind is set like stone. Leaves it all t'me!" said Apple Storm. She turned any walked away.

"But..."

Big Macintosh just shook his head. "She'll learns her lesson, jus like you."

"I better go to town and rustles up some help."

"Good idea."

Applejack runs off.

...

There's a knocking at Twilight Sparkle's door.

"Get the door, Spike," said Sparkle.

Spike runs to the door and opens it to reveal Apple Tricks.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Apple Tricks," she replied.

"Uhuh..."

Apple Tricks sighs and says, "6th cousin to Applejack and Big Macintosh."

"Oh..."

Twilight walks up to the door and asks, "So, how can I help you?"

"I'm studying to go to the College of Equestria, and I was wondering if I can look at your library."

"She talks funny," said Spike.

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Spike!" said Twilight, "He means you talk funny for someone from Applejack's family."

"So I've been told."

"Spike, don't be rude. Let her in."

"Thank you," said Apple Tricks as she walked past Spike.

"No problem."

...

Meanwhile, Applejack is in town rustling up help for picking the apple crop. She had Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and even Rarity gathered before her.

"Sure," said Rainbow Dash, "I'd be proud to lend you a hoof picking apples."

"We can make a party out of it!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"I want to help too," said Fluttershy quietly.

"Well, as long as I don't have to help too much," said Rarity.

"I's so glad to has friends like y'all," said Applejack, "Now let's get out to the Sweet Apple Acres before Apple Storm makes the same mistakes I did."

"Apple Storm?" asked Pinkie.

"6th Cousins from way way way way up north. Then there's the other one."

"Other one?"

"Apple Tricks."

"I gotta meet them!"

"Sure, that's not gonna be a problem. Apple Tricks is already in town some wheres studyin. She already said she ain't gonna pick no apples. She's gettin book learnen."

"What about Twilight Sparkle?" asked Dash.

"I has a feelin she's gonna be awful busy like with Apple Tricks, but we'll stop by and ask anyways."

Applejack turns and leads the rest of the ponies away.

...

"Oh, Twilight," moaned Spike, "Apple Tricks is running me ragged!"

"What's the matter?" asked Twilight.

"She reads!"

"So?"

"I mean she's read half the book in the entire Library! She's made me carry every last one of them to her, and then made me put them all back! She's still making me get books and put them away! On top of that, she's demanding that I keep making tea for her!"

"Don't be so uptight, Spike. I'm sure it's just a Speed Reading Spell. She probably won't be around here very long, so she's cramming in as much information as she can, as fast as she can. The tea helps keep the mind sharp, because I know Speed Reading Spells drain the user's energy. Do you need me to help?"

"If she keeps up this pace much longer, I will."

"Twilight?" asked a voice at the door, "You all home Twilight?"

"I'll get the door, Spike. You keep bringing books to Apple Tricks."

"Okay."

She walks over to the door and opens it to see Applejack.

"I knows you're probably busy and all..." she began with a loud CRASH made Twilight and her jump.

Twilight looked back to see that Spike had just dropped a stack of 20 books, scattering them all over the floor.

"Not terribly busy," said Twilight nervously, "Is there something I can help with?"

"I hope Apple Tricks ain't botherin you too much, Twilight."

"Bother?" she asked, "Bother? She's no trouble at all." Nervous smile.

Spike runs by with a silver tray carrying a silver tea pot on it. Twilight turns and uses a spell to help Spike stack the books he spilled, so Spike can get them on their way.

"Y'all looks awful busy, and Spike too," said Applejack with a nervous smile, "It's not important. I can't impose on y'all."

"Yeah," shouted Dash from outside, "We got it covered Twilight!"

"Got what covered?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, it's just a lil' ole apple pickin problem."

"Did Big Macintosh get hurt again before the big harvest?"

"Yeah. My 6th Cousin, Apple Storm, is tryin to pick allofa apples herself."

"Apparently takes after you?"

"I guess."

"Spike! I'm going to help Applejack with the apple crop! Just stay here and help Apple Tricks until I get back!"

Spike replies, "Okay!" as he runs buy carrying a stack of 15 books.

...

When Applejack and the girls get back to the farm, they find a dozen cartloads of apples waiting for them. Big Macintosh is standing in the barn just staring at them. They run over to the barn, and Applejack asks, "What in tarnation is goin on here?"

"I don't know," he said, "Apple Storm is pickin those apples at a rate that would do me in good."

Applejack and Big Macintosh imagine a scene where they see Apple Storm lying face down in a field of fallen apples as daisies are popping up around her.

"C'mon girls," shouted Applejack, "We gotta saves her quick afore my cousin done works herself to the bitter end!" Applejack runs off with the others, then comes running back to ask "How's you feeling?"

"As good as I reckons I should."

"Great!" She zips off after the others.

…

Applejack is leading the charge past a few hundred picked tree when she suddenly says, "Hold up girls!" A rumble sounds somewhere in the distance.

They all stop behind Applejack, and Pinkie Pie asks "What is it?"

"I thought I jus heard thunder!"

"There's not a cloud in the sky," said Twilight, "How could there possibly be thunder?"

Apple Storm runs by with a loaded apple cart so quick, it makes Applejack and the girls spin to the side of the path.

"What in tarnation was that?" asked Applejack as she stopped spinning.

"Your cousin?" asked Fluttershy quietly.

"6th Cousin."

"She's kinda fast," said Rainbow Dash.

"Jus like me, I reckon," said Applejack.


	3. Chapter 3

The Saga of the Great Kingdom

Chapter 3: The Perfect Apple Storm?

by Neoraichu

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not by property, nor is Princess Celestia, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. I use them in the spirit of fan fiction alone. I do not know if anyone has claimed Thordota, Lokidota, Apple Storm or Apple Tricks, so I'm sorry if they are.

...

Apple Storm raced back to the farm complex, skidding to a stop with a spin that left the apple cart next to the loaded cart that she left before.

Big Macintosh just stared as the pony unhooked herself from the apple cart and then skipped over to him. "Y'all workin way too hard," he said.

"No I ain't Cousin Macintosh," she replied, "'n why are y'all still up? Y'all needs lots a rest if y'all's gonna git yerself betterz."

"I's jus fine, I's worried 'bout y'all."

"'N where's Applejack? Ain't she s'posed t' look after y'all?"

"She went to town..."

"Back t' work! I'll check on y'all laters!" =ZIP!=

"But... gone already..."

...

Applejack and the girls were still making their way to where the unpicked apples were when Apple Storm raced by on another track of trees towing an empty apple cart. Her passage was marked by the small dust cloud trail that extended a few hundred feet behind her.

"When I say she's fast, I mean SHE IS FAST," said Rainbow Dash, "I just HAVE to race her sometime!"

"The number of apples Apple Storm has picked borders on the incredible!" said Twilight.

"But people who party too hard can't make it to the next party!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Why are we talking about parties?"

"What other kind of analogy would you expect her to use?" asked Rarity.

"Good point," said Twilight.

"It would be like me saying, 'You can't make two dresses if you put all of your materials in one'. It's not really good for this situation, but it's an analogy I understand well."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey Dash," said Twilight, "maybe you should fly higher and see if you can see where Apple Storm is?"

"Good idea, Twilight!"

She zips up, and then comes back down a minute later.

"That's weird," she said as she hovered close to the ground.

"What?" asked Applejack.

"Apple Storm's not too far ahead now. She's putting baskets under a whole lot of trees, but she isn't kicking any of them."

Suddenly, a rumbling sound split the air, causing Fluttershy to squeak, "Eek! Thunder!" The next second, she's wrapped around Applejack's neck like a really thick scarf. A trembling scarf.

"You're a mite heavy there, sugar-cube," said Applejack softly.

"We'll help, right girls?" asked Twilight.

...

"Spike?" said Apple Tricks, "Spike! I need the history of Equestria parts 11 through 20!" She got up and walked around until she found Spike asleep on the floor using a book as a pillow.

"Have a blanket," she said, her eyes glowing. A blue blanket appears, settling down over him. "You will sleep soundly while I use my full magical powers unseen by prying eyes. All of this accumulated knowledge will belong to me!"

Her eyes began to glow as books from every shelf began flying around the room as if sucked into some magical tornado.

...

"Apple Storm!" shouted Rainbow Dash, "Everyone out of the way quick!"

Fluttershy and Dash flew up higher as the others jumped behind apple trees. The blur that is Apple Storm raced by pulling a loaded apple cart.

"Did she even see us?" asked Twilight poking her head from behind the tree.

"She must be really focused," said Fluttershy quietly as she hovered lower.

"I wanna party with her!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"C'mon girls," said Applejack, "Them thar apples waits for no one."

"They don't?"

The pony party continues down the path through the trees.

...

Apple Tricks stood at the front door to Twilight's place. Glancing back at the still sleeping Spike, she said "I thought that the land of Equestria would have more to offer. Such a disappointment. I suppose I should be heading back to the Sweet Apple Acres to see if my half-witted half-sister has blown our cover yet. Of course, that Applejack isn't that hard to fool. 6th Cousins? That's one of my best stories yet." She starts to laugh, then cuts herself off quickly by slapping a hoof over her own mouth.

The door opens and she lets herself out.

…

Once more, Apple Storm raced by on a different track than she took back to the farm, towing the empty apple cart with great speed.

"I don't believe it," said Rainbow Dash, "I don't think she's slowed down one little bit since we've been here."

"My cousins from way way way way up north must be real tough," said Applejack, "Why don't you fly up thar Dash and see what Apple Storm's exactly doin, cuz I really wantz to know."

She comes back down a minute later, and Applejack asks, "So what's she doin? How's she pickin all those apples?"

"Oh, she's not doing anything with the apples or the trees right now."

"Well what in tarnation is she doin?"

"She's just fighting a big old ice dragon."

"Oh, iz tha all?"

Awkward pause.

"ICE DRAGON?" they all ask together. They all take off in the direction Dash saw them.

...

Apple Storm was holding her hammer in her mouth by the strap, and she was spinning it at crazy speeds. The Ice Dragon breathed it's blizzard breath at her, but the freezing gale winds parted around the spinning hammer as if it were a shield. Some of the nearby apple trees were frozen solid, and the ground around them was sheathed in snow and ice.

"Dang," she said with clenched teeth, "Y'all keepin me from doin my chores, Dragon. I don't really has the time to mess with the likes of you."

The Dragon moved a little closer and released more of it's blizzard breath, and again the freezing gale winds parted around the spinning hammer as if it were a shield.

"Apple Storm!" cried Applejack, "We here to save you!"

"Stay back," she replied, "I cannot bear to see y'all endangered for lil' ole me."

"No way, you're kinfolk and we fight for kinfolk!"

Rainbow Dash flew in and buzzed the Dragon's head, saying "Hey scaly, bet you're too slow to get me!"

"Why must it be dragons?" cried Fluttershy quietly.

"Don't you worry, Fluttershy," said Twilight, "I think we can handle this one."

"I'll distract it with a song," offered Pinkie Pie.

"NO!" said the others in unison, except for Apple Storm who was otherwise occupied and otherwise did not know Pinkie Pie that well.

"Party tricks?"

"NO!"

"Knock-knock jokes?"

"NO!"

Applejack was twirling a lasso with her tail, and threw it towards the Dragon's head. It closed around the Dragon's muzzle, closing it shut. The Dragon turned its head to look at Applejack and the others.

Apple Storm hurled the hammer, trailing a lightning bolt behind as it struck the Dragon squarely in the chest, making a large thunderclap as well. The Dragon staggered under the force of the blow, and fell onto its side.

"The thunder!" squeaked Fluttershy, "The thunder!"

"Great horny toads!" shouted Applejack, "That's the thunder we been hearing!"

The Dragon got onto its feet, shook it's head, and then flew away.

"What kind of fancy trick is that?"

"Well..." said Apple Storm, "It's... uhm... y'all see..."

Just then, a Sleipnir appeared in among them, it's horns glowing brightly.

"Forget!" it commanded, and small red clouds shot from its mouth. Each cloud sought out the head of one of the ponies all save for Apple Storm. As each of the heads were engulfed in the red cloud, they coughed once or twice and fell to the ground.

"Lokidota," said Apple Storm, "I can explain."

"Be more cautious, half-sister," said Lokidota, "I can not cover for your mistakes indefinitely. Do not become friends with them, for we shall return to Asgard soon and never see the likes of the people living here again."

Apple Storm looked truly saddened at those words.


	4. Chapter 4

The Saga of the Great Kingdom

Chapter 4: Messages

by Neoraichu

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not by property, nor is Princess Celestia, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. I use them in the spirit of fan fiction alone. I do not know if anyone has claimed Thordota, Lokidota, Apple Storm or Apple Tricks, so I'm sorry if they are.

...

Spike awoke in the morning. He sat up as the blanket rolled off him. With a yawn and a stretch, he gathered up the blanket. He smiled as he said to no one in particular, "A blanket? Twilight must have tucked me in when she got home from Sweet Apple Acres."

He looked around, and said "I guess Apple Tricks let herself out."

"Twilight?" he called aloud, "Twilight?"

There was no answer.

"Apple Tricks? Apple Tricks?"

Again, no answer.

He looked around and scratched his head. Then something struck him like a brick in the side of the head.

"OH NO! Every book is the library is NOT IN THE RIGHT PLACE! It's like the books are sorted by someone who doesn't have the right grasp of the alphabet, or is using a different alphabet entirely."

Just then, he coughed up a message from the palace.

"Hmm," he mused, "Twilight isn't here, so I better read this message as her number one assistant." He unrolled the scroll and read it aloud more out of habit than anything else.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,"

"The scroll you sent me, and the circumstances it appeared under are most disturbing indeed."

"The only way I could see how the scroll could have appeared as described would be that the scroll was left there by someone from the Kingdom of Asgard itself."

"Look out for unnatural rainbows, as that is the mark of the Rainbow Bridge, the means Asgardians use to traverse various dimensions. If such an event is seen by anyone, report this to me at once."

"As the illustrations depict, the Sleipnir are the major race of Asgard, and are eight-legged ponies with cow horns. However, they have magical powers of unknown scope and breadth, so beware of anything out of the ordinary should such a Rainbow Bridge be seen."

"Yours truly, Princess Celestia."

"Rainbow Bridge?"

Chin scratch. Deep thinking. Smoke from the ears.

"OH NO! Rainbow Dash saw the Rainbow Bridge! There must be Sleipnir in Ponyville!"

Spike panicked and ran around in circles at a loss of what to do. He suddenly stopped and took a deep breath.

"I can't wait for Twilight's return! I better write a message to the Princess myself at once!"

Spike raced off for a scroll and quill.

...

Pinkie Pie awoke with a strange fog in her mind. She had the strangest dream about telling knock-knock jokes to a Dragon of all things. Opening her eyes, she wondered why she was sleeping on the couch instead of her own bed.

Scattered on the floor was blankets and pillows, and a bunch of familiar faces: Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle. They were all sound asleep.

The house was a complete disaster, with party favors scattered everywhere. The tables were littered with half-eaten cupcakes, and half-drunk glasses of punch.

Pinky Pie suddenly gasp, and screamed aloud. The other ponies awoke with a terrible start.

"What?" they all asked in a groggy voice, "Pinkie Pie?"

"It's horrible, it's horrible!"

"What in tarnation are y'all goin on about?" asked Applejack.

"I THREW a PARTY, and I don't REMEMBER IT!"

"I don't remember it either," said Rainbow Dash as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

There was a knock at the door, and Pinkie Pie bounded over to get it. Standing outside the door was Apple Tricks.

"Are you going to open your shop or what?" she said with quiet disdain.

"What?" she asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Are you just getting up? That must have been some party you had last night."

"I wish I could remember how great it was."

"I'm sure you do."

"Were you there?"

"No. I do NOT party. I'm here to STUDY."

"Why am I here?" screamed Applejack, "There's still them thar apples to buck!"

"I was wondering that myself. Your workaholic 6th Cousin came home at sundown, and she's went out applebucking hours ago. She also fed Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom, and did all of the other chores that I find so detestable."

"Oh," moaned Applejack, "Big Macintosh's gonna be so pissed. I gotta gets home NOW!" She bolted for the door, barely giving time for Pinkie Pie and Apple Tricks to get out of her way.

"Oh no!" yelled Rainbow Dash, "I'm behind on tending the weather! The clouds are probably out of control by now! I must get to work!" She flapped her wings and streaked out the door right after Applejack.

"The animals!" squeaked Fluttershy, "They must think I've abandoned them!" She flapped her wings and flew out the door right after Rainbow Dash.

"Okay," said Twilight, "No one else is leaving until we help Pinkie Pie clean up."

...

"It ain't like Applejack t'be so late," said Big Macintosh as he stood in the barn, "I should go looking fer her."

"Ya can't go!" said Apple Storm, "Y'all not nearly fixed up 'nough yet."

"I can go," said Apple Bloom.

"No ya can't do tha neither. I'm'a trustin you to lookin afters you big brother til Applejack gets back. Y'all is a big'nough to do tha fer me, right?"

"Yes," yipped Apple Bloom, "You can count on me!"

"I knew it. Well, backs ta'work." =ZIP!=

Big Macintosh looked out from the barn as Apple Storm disappeared towing an empty apple cart. There was a row of loaded apple carts surrounded by bushels and bushels of apples sitting on the ground. He looked behind himself to see even more bushels of apples lining the sides and back of the barn.

"I ain't never seen nothin like it," he said slowly.

"Like what?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Oh," he sighed, "It ain't nothin to worry y'all pretty head abouts."

"Okay."

"But I am gonna hav'ta have a word with Applejack as soon as she gets home."

"Okay."

...

Twilight finally made it home. When she entered, she suddenly found Spike wrapped around her forelegs.

"YOU"RE FINALLY HOME!" he cried.

"What happened?"

Spike dragged Twilight over to the desk as he said, "There's a message from the Princess. Just read it for yourself."

She read the message, and gasped aloud.

"I've got to get a message to the Princess right away!"

"Way ahead of you on that one, Twilight."

"Oh Spike, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I hope to never find out, either."

"Right."

Spike paused and coughed up another scroll.

"Quick, Spike," she said urgently, "It must be the reply to your reply. Open it."

Spike opened the scroll and rolled it out on the desk.

"Dear Spike," said Twilight as she smiled at Spike.

"Thank you for your prompt report. I hope that Twilight Sparkle is doing alright. The unnatural storm and the appearance of the Rainbow Bridge are close to confirming my worst fears."

Gasp.

"At one time, there was once a Great Kingdom. Asgard and Equestria were part of this. There are very few if any traces left of this information anywhere in Equestria concerning the Great Kingdom because it was though that it would be better to let this knowledge pass away rather than pass it on."

Gasp.

"The Great Kingdom was ruled overall by the Celestial Jade Dragon Emperor, who ruled for uncounted thousands of years. Over time, he grew paranoid that his loyal subjects were plotting against him. He slowly went insane, and then finally snapped. He cast a spell beyond comprehension that tore the Great Kingdom to pieces, scattered them among several dimensions, and created barriers to keep the pieces separate."

Gasp.

"In casting the spell and separating his Kingdom into pieces, his vast power was destroyed and he forever became a prisoner in his own Jade Castle."

"Any guess at the purposes of Asgard and the Sleipnir would be virtually impossible to make. Report any sightings to me right away. We can neither assume their aims are war-like nor peaceful, so be very very careful."

"Yours truly, Princess Celestia."


	5. Chapter 5

The Saga of the Great Kingdom

Chapter 5: The Eye of the Apple Storm

by Neoraichu

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not by property, nor is Princess Celestia, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. I use them in the spirit of fan fiction alone. I do not know if anyone has claimed Thordota, Lokidota, Apple Storm or Apple Tricks, so I'm sorry if they are.

...

Applejack finally got back to Sweet Apple Acres. She found that Apple Bloom was looking after Big Macintosh over in the barn, and he didn't exactly look pleased to see her.

"Applejack," he asked, "Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry I'm late, y'all," she said nervously, "I hadda stop a stampede from overrunnin Ponyville."

**(_Author's Note_: Yes, there was a stampede, but I felt there is not a need to cover the whole thing other than to mention it. She's not lying.)**

"That took all mornin?"

"Well no. I can't remember what I did this mornin. The last thing I remembers is going out ta help Apple Storm with t'applebucking, and then I a woke up at Pinky Pie's house. I rustled up Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle to hep us, and they was there at Pinky Pie's too. None o'them could remember a party neither."

Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom looked at Applejack like she was plum loco.

"I swear tha's the truth. Y'all believe me, dontcha?"

"Well," said Apple Bloom, "If you say so, I guess it musta happened."

"Apple Storm is workin like 3 ponies anna dog, an I'm'a worried she's gonna do herself harm," said Big Macintosh.

"I'm on it! I'll make Apple Storm let me hep her no matters what!" =ZIP!=

"They's like birds ofa feather," sighed Big Macintosh.

"What does birds have to do with anything?"

"Nuthin."

"Older folk say the funniest things."

"We does, don't we?"

...

"Oh Odin, All Father," said Apple Storm as she looked up into the sky, "This work is glorious and my new friendship is wonderful. I wish I could stay here."

She looked around to see that all the baskets were in place, then took her hammer by the strap in her mouth. By spinning the hammer at crazy speeds, she slowly rose into the air. When she was about 15 feet off the ground, she hurled the hammer into the ground beneath her. The hammer made the noise of thunder as it struck, and a hundred apple trees dumped all of their apples into the baskets all at once. She dropped to the ground, and slung the hammer over her neck.

As she was packing the apples into the cart, she noticed that Applejack was running towards her.

"Be careful," she said as she ran up to Apple Storm, "I heard thunder around her somewheres, so they gotta be a storm nearby."

"I did not hear it," she replied with an awkward smile as she started collecting baskets of apples and moving them over to the cart.

"Well, I's here to helps you whether you wants my hep or not."

"But Big Macintosh..."

"Apple Bloom is lookin after him, and doin a dang good job if'n I sez so."

"But..."

"NO BUTS! I sez I's helpin you, and I'S HELPIN YOU!"

"Okay, I's sorry for bein sucha bother." She hung her head lower as she said it.

"You ain't no bother, you's kin. I should be apolgizin for lettin you work so hard on your own. I know Big Macintosh would be real sore at me if'n I let you carries on like this."

"Thanks Applejack," sniffed Apple Storm, "I couldn't ask for better kinfolk than you."

"Even the ones way way way way up north?"

"Life's hard up there. The soil is rocky and farmland is scarce. Most folks make there livin out on the sea. Dad and Mom is good folks, but they can't understands why I don't want'ta live by the sea an work offa boat. I have ta work three times as hard to get half the crops cuz the growing season is shorter. You needed a boat just to get to the farm cuz there's mountains on all the other sides of it. I wish I could stays here with you!"

"I had no idea..."

"Well, gotta runs these apples back to the farm. I'll be back quick."

Applejack quietly watched as Apple Storm hooked herself up to the loaded apple cart, and ran off back towards the barnyard. She gathered up some of the now empty baskets, and went off to do some applebucking.

...

Apple Tricks walked around town, looking at how the ponyfolk of Ponyville carried on in their normal lives. Now that she had all of the knowledge she could squeeze out of the library, she needed to gather intelligence on the ponies of Ponyville themselves. Since she thought no one suspected, she didn't even have to sneak around. Even the blatant clues she left in the scroll she deliberately left in Twilight's Library was not enough to arouse their suspicions. She wondered if the soft and easy living had dulled their senses and muted their warrior spirits.

"It would be so easy to take over," she mused aloud.

"Take over what?" asked Pinkie Pie as she poked her head in from apparently no where.

"A new life," she said quickly, "It would be easy for Ponyville to take over my life." Small laugh.

"Oh, so you want to stay here?"

"No, I have to move on to College. As soon as Apple Storm is done playing farmer, we'll be moving along."

"Playing farmer?" asked Pinkie Pie with her head tilted, "What kind of game is that?"

"Nothing. I don't think I will miss you much when I'm gone."

"Aw come on. If you actually attended one of my parties, I'm sure you'd feel differently. Even a certified book worm like Twilight Sparkle comes to my parties! No, really – I've seen her Book Worm Certification. She keeps it on a wall near the door. Heck, even Applejack comes to my parties, and I don't think anyone works harder then her."

"I doubt it."

"_**You'll come to my 'End of the Applebucking Season Party' even if I have to make Applejack drag you there herself**_," she said with a scary look in her eyes.

"Okay," squeaked Apple Tricks as she shrank away from Pinkie Pie's scary look.

"Yeah!" shouted Pinkie Pie suddenly happy again.

...

Applejack came across a patch of apple trees where all of them were dead, as if they were killed by a sudden frost. It was a small area compared to the farm overall, and it was on the edge of the property, but still she couldn't understand what happened.

Apple Storm came by and asked, "What'sa matter?"

"Oh," she replied, "Looks like we had a spot of weird weather here. A freak frost killed some of the trees. It don't look bad though."

"Stuff like that happens more often on the farm way way way way up north."

"It almost looks like an ice dragon attacked though."

"Ice dragon?" laughed Apple Storm nervously, "Perish the thought."

"I suppose. I mean, an Ice Dragon would have done a lot more damage than this."

"Yep."

Applejack suddenly stopped, went wide eyed, and then violently shook her head.

"What is it?"

"I mus be daydreamin, cuz I swore I jus saw an Ice Dragon attacking you, and you wuz shielding yourself by crazy spinning y'all's hammer you keeps around your neck."

"Crazy thinkin alright."

"C'mon, some applebucking while put me back in my right mind."

"I's sure it will."

Applejack and Apple Storm went away from the dead trees and back to bucking the good ones.

...

Big Macintosh looked over at Apple Bloom, and said, "Now that Applejack is helping Apple Storm, your cousin's slowed down some. I think Apple Storm is going to be alright now. I wish I could help."

"I could help," offered Apple Bloom.

"When you's a little older, you can helpz our as much as you wants to. Y'all can go play with your Cutie Mark Crusader friends if'n you wants to. I'll be fine here."

"Okay," say Apple Bloom as she skipped away.


	6. Chapter 6

The Saga of the Great Kingdom

Chapter 6: Apple Storm Pie

by Neoraichu

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not by property, nor is Princess Celestia, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. I use them in the spirit of fan fiction alone. I do not know if anyone has claimed Thordota, Lokidota, Apple Storm or Apple Tricks, so I'm sorry if they are.

...

The week seemed to pass fairly quickly for Applejack. With Apple Storm's able assistance, the job seemed to be much more manageable than when she tried to do it all on her own. She had someone to keep up the pace of applebucking even when one of her friends over in Ponyville required or asked for Applejack's assistance.

There was even talk about another award for saving Ponyville from another stampede, although she would gladly turn down the award if it could make up for the whole bunny stampede incident that happened later on.

She never could quite put her hoof on what the source of the strange thunderclaps were though. Her cousin almost never heard them, and certainly never saw anything that could account for it. The funny part of it all was that she only heard the thunder when her cousin was far away bucking in another part of the orchard. Rainbow Dash couldn't explain them either.

Twilight Sparkle stopped by every day to make sure the work stress wasn't making her or Apple Storm go all wonky on her. She clearly remembered the stress that Applejack put on Ponyville because she was just too stubborn to accept their assistance until she was almost worked to death.

But things were not the same this time. She did have help. Someone she could share the workload with equally and continue the proud traditions of her family. Between the two of them, the apples were getting bucked as fast as she could ever remember.

In fact, she would soon have to go into town with her cousin to sell a few loads of apples just to make enough room to store the rest of them.

...

Applejack, Apple Bloom, Apple Storm, and Big Macintosh all stood in front of the barn. There was two big wagons overflowing with apples just begging to be sold at the market.

"I'm shor glad you's feelin up ta a trip to town, big brother," said Applejack.

"I'd feel better if you'd let me help pull one of those wagons."

"NO WAY, NO HOW!" said Applejack and Apple Storm together. They looked at each other and bust out laughing.

"Now Apple Bloom," said Apple Storm, "I knows you's a big girl an all, but if you should get yourself tuckered out, you jus tell your cousin and I'll put you on my wagon, kay?"

"Hey," said Applejack, "don't you be hornin in on my job."

"You don't have to treat me like a foal, you know," sniffed Apple Bloom.

"I know," they said together again. Giggles.

"Okay," said Big Macintosh, "Let's get these apples to town. Sooner we gets there, the sooner they's sold and the sooner we's gettin back home."

"Okay," they said together again. Giggles.

Applejack and Apple Storm hooked themselves up to the wagons and started on their way to town with Apple Bloom bouncing in front, and Big Macintosh coming up behind.

...

The first stop was the Sugarcube Corner, considering they were among the best customers for the produce of Sweet Apple Acres.

Mister and Mrs. Cake came out personally to inspect the apples, and pick the ones they wanted to buy.

Pinkie Pie was there as well.

"Hey Applejack!" she squeaked as she bounced around the wagons.

"Heya Pinkie Pie!" said Applejack in reply.

"So is this her?" asked Pinkie as she bounced around Apple Storm.

"What? She's been here over a week and I haven't introduced you yet? Where IS my manners?"

"Hi," said Apple Storm.

"This is my 6th Cousin from way way way way up north."

"Way way way way up north?"

"Yup."

"Wow, that must be... uhm... way way way way far away."

"It shore is."

Apple Storm smiled awkwardly.

"So you ARE coming to my 'End of the Applebucking Season Party', RIGHT?"

"If'n it wouldn't be no bother."

"You better agree," said Applejack, "cuz Pinkie Pie here don't take no for an answer. Really, I've tried saying 'no'."

"Okay, I'll come. I promise."

"Hurray!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

She zipped over to Applejack and said, "and you'll help me bake the Apple Pies, RIGHT? I think you owe me one from THE LAST TIME."

"Last time?" asked Apple Storm.

"Don't ask," replied Applejack, "PLEASE don't ask."

"Okay, Cousin Applejack."

Applejack and Apple Storm unhooked themselves from the wagons long enough to help unload a half a dozen bushels of the finest apples in the whole orchard, and then moved them into the pantry.

While passing through the shop, who should they happen to run into but Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Twilight looked a little green under the gills because Spike was eating those "special" muffins again. Twilight had no idea how he reconstructed the recipe, or how he even remotely managed to convince the Cakes to her them bake more of the muffins.

"Hey Twilight, hey Spike," said Applejack, "This here is Apple Storm, my 6th Cousin from way way way way up north. Have you met yet?"

"I don't think so," said Twilight, "but I do remember meeting your other 6th Cousin, Apple Tricks. She's a frequent visitor to my Library. Such an avid reader, too."

"Hey Apple Storm, you just have to try one of these!" He tossed a muffin in her direction. The eyes of everyone went wide with terror as Apple Storm grabbed it out of the air and ate it in one big bite.

She closed her eyes and made a face, puckering her lips like she was trying to suck them completely into her own mouth. Her eyes watered as she chewed, and then everyone watched as she swallowed, the mouthful visible traveling down her throat. She stood perfectly still for several seconds, and no one besides Spike was breathing either.

"Ooo we!" said Apple Storm, "I never hads such fancy city food afore! Y'all eats this good allathe time?"

Everyone aside from Spike and Apple Storm could have been bowled over by a gently falling feather at that point. All of their eyes were huge like dinner plates, and their mouths hung open as they were struck speechless (Even Pinkie Pie!).

"If'n your gonna has fancy vittles like this at y'all's party, I jus knows I'll has a wonderful time!"

She then burped and watched as the little green cloud that came out of her mouth floated up towards the ceiling. "Oh, pardons me," she said.

"Well," said Spike smugly, "It looks like at least one pony around here has excellent tastes."

"When I get home," said Twilight, "I'm going to totally freak out and lose my mind."

"That's okay. I always help you find it again."

"That's reassuring," she replied.

"Well," said Applejack, "Them thar apples is in the pantry, and we has some more stops t' make."

"Why don't you stop by next week," said Mrs. Cake, "We might need to buy some more by then."

Meanwhile, outside the window, the happy scene was being watched by Apple Tricks. "It looks like my half-sister has forgotten why we're here. It's time to make some... reminders."


	7. Chapter 7

The Saga of the Great Kingdom

Chapter 7: Taking a Bite out of an Apple

by Neoraichu

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not by property, nor is Princess Celestia, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. I use them in the spirit of fan fiction alone. I do not know if anyone has claimed Thordota, Lokidota, Apple Storm or Apple Tricks, so I'm sorry if they are.

...

Lokidota hid in the forest close to Ponyville, secretly watching them from the shadows.

"Well," she mused, "perhaps it's about time to see what these ponies are made of. I think it's about time they were tested to see if any of them are truly warriors."

She reared up on her hind 4 legs, and commanded, "WOLF SUMMON!" Her horns glowed brightly as nearly two dozen wolves emerged from the surrounding forest. They tried to circle around Lokidota. She dropped down on her eight legs and looked at the wolves with contempt.

"You dare challenge my might?" she laughed. One wolf lunged at her, trying to bite one of her forelegs. Lokidota easily danced out of the way.

"I COMMAND YOUR OBEDIENCE!" Her eyes glowed red, causing the wolves eyes to glow red as well. They all sat on their haunches and awaited the orders of Lokidota.

"Go forth and attack Ponyville!"

The wolves turned away, and loped off in the direction of town.

"Now, to make sure a certain magical unicorn doesn't get in my way." The Sleipnir vanished in a flash of light.

…

Twilight was getting pretty close to tossing her cookies when Spike finally finished eating his "special" muffins.

"Can we go home now?" she asked.

Spike belched a small green cloud that Twilight managed to duck under before it floated up to the ceiling.

"As soon as I get some more water to wash these great muffins down with."

She started towards the door when it suddenly opened, and she was looking right into the face of a Sleipnir. Before she could even utter a syllable, the eight-legged pony cast a couple of spells one after the other. "MUZZLE!" and "HOBBLE!". Some sort of leather sheath appeared over her muzzle going all the way back to her ears, locking her mouth closed. She felt thick leather shackles around her ankles with short leather straps joining the forelegs close together, and the hind legs close together as well. Now her movement was badly restricted, and anything more than an awkward walk impossible.

She tried to teleport away, but found that something was blocking her magic.

Twilight tried calling Spike for help, but only made incomprehensible mumbling noises.

Just then, Spike leaped at the Sleipnir and grabbed one of its forelegs. She just lifted the foreleg and stared into Spike's eyes.

"So little dragon, you think you're any kind of threat to me? Come back in a hundred years or so, and then we'll talk."

She flicked Spike off her foreleg, sending him flying into the kitchen like a stone fired from a sling. Twilight heard the crashing and the banging and the clattering, and was truly worried about Spike's safety.

The Sleipnir crossed the room and looked directly into Twilight's eyes.

"Know that you've been beaten by Lokidota, descended from a long line of Sleipnir from Loki himself. Your puny magics are nothing compared to mine."

She raised her head, and said, "Ah, I think the wolves I summoned are about to attack Ponyville. I doubt you have even a single true warrior to defeat them. If you're lucky, you can flee before the wolves tear you to pieces! Oh wait, you're hobbled. So much for running away."

The laughter of Lokidota echoed through the room as she vanished in a flash of light.

Twilight stood shaking by the door. She then turned and slowly made her way back to the kitchen area.

...

Rainbow Dash flew furiously around Ponyville as soon as she saw the first few of them at the edge. "Wolf attack!" she cried "Wolf attack! Everyone get indoors and lock yourselves in!"

The ponies cleared the streets as fast as they could, ducking into the closest house or business that hadn't already locked and barred its doors and windows. Some ponies had to pound doors and beg to be let in before the door was unlocked and they were quickly ushered inside.

Unfortunately, Dash was flying around the outskirts of Ponyville first, and Applejack, Apple Storm and the others were closer to the center of town by now. The wolves ran into town fast, looking for prey out in the open. By the time they were noticed, the wolves were coming at them from all sides.

Apple Bloom started screaming and crying, and hid underneath Big Macintosh.

Applejack and Apple Storm barely had time to unhook themselves from the wagons before the wolves were leaping to attack.

One wolf lunged at Big Macintosh's hind quarters, sinking his teeth into one of his gaskins. He bucked and sent the wolf flying.

Applejack and Apple Storm were all too busy lashing out at the wolves circling to attack them.

One wolf tried to come in low and attack Apple Bloom, but Big Macintosh stomped down on that wolf very hard. Another wolf came in high from the front, trying to sink his teeth in Big Macintosh's throat, but a rainbow streaked in and head butted the wolf away in mid leap.

"Rainbow Dash!" cried Applejack.

"That's my name," she said cockily, "don't wear it out."

"Where's Twilight? She should have called for help from the Princess by now."

"I haven't seen her, I've been busy warning everyone about the wolf attack!"

"We left her back at the Sugarcube Corner just a little while ago! She was there with Spike!"

"I'm on it!" said Dash as she disappeared in a rainbow blur.

"Cousin Macintosh," yelled Apple Storm, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry," he said grimly, "The only way they'll get at Apple Bloom is over my dead body!"

Just then, a wolf leaped onto his back, sinking his fangs into his back, and his claws into his hide. He would not scream or cry, but just winced a little in pain. Another wolf attacked from behind, partly climbing onto his rump and sinking his teeth into his croup. He staggered under their assault, but would not let them touch one hair on Apple Bloom.

"Big brother!" cried Applejack.

"I – HAVE - HAD - IT!" screamed Apple Storm, who now frothed at the mouth with fury. She bucked a wolf into a stone wall so hard, the stones cracked from the impact. Then she stomped down on a wolf hard enough to crack the rocks beneath it. She ran up to Big Macintosh and sank her teeth into the throat of the wolf, ripping it off his back. Slamming the wolf into the ground, she stomped it with both front feet. Big Macintosh backed up, ramming the wolf on his hindquarters into a tree, causing the wolf to fall off him.

Apple Storm reared up and cut loose with a blood curdling scream that chilled everyone that heard it to the bone.

The remaining wolves turned and fled back towards the forest. She bit one of the fleeing wolves by the tail, she raised up, and then slammed the wolf down into the ground at her feet.

Rising up on her hind legs, she turned and advanced on Big Macintosh. Her mouth was still frothing from her berserk fury. Apple Bloom was still cowering behind him, but not because of the fleeing wolves. She was terrified of Apple Storm.

"STOP IT!" screamed Applejack as she body checked Apple Storm. They both fell to the ground and tumbled several feet. Applejack lay on top of Apple Storm, but neither moved.

Big Macintosh staggered and fell to his knees. His bandaged torso was now crimson with blood, and it flowed from the wounds in his hindquarters. "Someone, anyone!" he called out, "SAVE APPLE BLOOM!"

"Someone get the doctor!" "Get the nurse!" "Get help!" were the things the ponies were yelling as a few ventured towards the scene of the battle.


	8. Chapter 8

The Saga of the Great Kingdom

Chapter 8: The Blood of the Berserker

by Neoraichu

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not by property, nor is Princess Celestia, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. I use them in the spirit of fan fiction alone. I do not know if anyone has claimed Thordota, Lokidota, Apple Storm or Apple Tricks, so I'm sorry if they are.

...

Applejack slowly opened her eyes, and noticed that a concerned white earth pony was looking at her. She had pink hair and mane, and a red cross on a yellow square as both her cutie mark and the symbol on her white hat. "Nurse Redheart?" she asked.

"Applejack?" she replied, "Are you in pain?"

Applejack could both see and feel the bandages that covered her scrapes and bruises.

"Just a little bumped and bruised. That's all, I think. How's Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom doing?"

"Big Macintosh is beat up, and we had to give him some blood plasma to make up for what bled out. Apple Bloom is also doing well."

She could see Big Macintosh on a bed across the way from her. He was still hooked up to the tubes that ran the blood plasma from the clear plastic bag down to his body. Bandages ran the length of his body now, running from his shoulders down his body all the way down to the hocks of his back legs. Apple Bloom sitting by his side, her head laying on his bed. They both appeared to be asleep.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Apple Tricks wandering around outside the medical tent.

"Whar's Apple Storm?" asked Applejack.

"She wouldn't let us do anything more than clean up her scrapes and bruises, and then she left stating that she had to get back to work. It's odd, but she said she wasn't worthy of any more treatment than that. She even refused our offer of aspirin or any other pain medicine. More than once, she apologized to both me and nurse Tenderheart for being such a 'bother'."

"That sounds like her," mused Applejack.

She then changed tracks as she asked, "What about Ponyville?"

"Half a dozen ponies where scratched and bitten by Wolves before they could be rescued," replied the Nurse quietly, "and then there were two ponies... who didn't make it."

"Is Twilight Sparkle alright?"

Nurse Redheart went over to a curtain and pulled it back. Laying on a bed was Twilight, still both muzzled and hobbled. Spike stood at the end of the bed looking on nervously. He was fairly heavily bandaged himself.

"We've tried everything we could think of, but we can't cut or remove these restraints. Spike summoned the Princess, and she's our only hope for removing these accursed things that are blocking Twilight's magic and keeping her voice stilled."

Suddenly, a voice announced, "Hail Princess Celestia! Make way for the Princess!"

Applejack looked outside, and noticed that Apple Tricks was no where to be seen, but she could see the Princess leaving her carriage as three Royal Guards lined up on each side of the red runway that was unrolled from the underside of the Royal Carriage.

She stopped by the families of the two deceased ponies standing at the makeshift morgue. The dead ponies were each covered with a clean white sheet from nose to tail, and the Princess offered her condolences to the families. They all bowed respectfully to her, and seemed to be rather grateful for her kind words to them.

After that, the Princess came into the tent and quietly spoke with both Nurse Redheart and Nurse Tenderheart. Applejack could barely hear the Princess asking them about whatever supplies they needed to tend to the victims of the Wolf Attack. The Nurses replied, causing the Princess to send a couple of her Guards to list the items, and run back to the Royal Carriage so that the list could be sent back to the Royal Suppliers back in Canterlot. The Nurses were assured that the supplies they requested would be there by the next morning at the latest.

The Princess then came into the tent, and examined Twilight Sparkle after giving a friendly nod to Spike. She shook her head as she looked.

"What's wrong, Princess?" asked Spike.

"This is definitely the magic of Asgard and the Sleipnir," she replied, "It's going to take even the likes of myself at least a few hours to undo it. I better begin now."

She looked down at Twilight, and her horn began to glow. The glow spread over the Princess' body, and then spread across the gap over to Twilight's body.

The Royal Guards positioned themselves around the Princess to look out for any threat that might approach from any direction.

"I gotta get back to work too," said Applejack to Nurse Redheart, "Take good care of Big Mac and Apple Bloom, please?"

"Of course," she replied, "We'll look after them as long as they're here."

"Many many thanks," she answered as she angled for the opening in the medical tent.

"Just fulfilling out Hippocratic Oath, Applejack."

Once out of the tent, she angled for the center of Ponyville, wondering if she would find a wagon waiting for her there.

"So, you've seem Apple Storm's Berserker Blood?" asked a voice from behind.

Applejack jumped around to find she was being followed by Apple Tricks.

"The what?" she replied.

"The Berserker Blood. Didn't she tell you that she's descended from a line of Berserkers?"

"No."

"I'm not surprised. They lose control in battle, mainly by the sight and/or scent of blood, and they have been know to kill allies, comrades, and even family when the fury possesses them during battle."

"She... she... the wolves... after they fled, she was ready to attack Big Macintosh!"

"Are you terrified of Apple Storm now? Any reasonable pony would..."

"But..." stammered Applejack, "She's kinfolk..."

"A 6th Cousin. Not that much of kin if you ask me. You'd be smart to keep anyone you cared about away from her."

"Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she towed both wagons and finished selling the apples to the open market vendors, and then she towed them both home herself."

"What about you?"

"There's not much going on other than recovering from the Wolf Attack, so I might just ask the Princess to let me come with her to Canterlot now. I think I've already learned everything I can about Ponyville."

"I better gets home and straighten things up with Apple Storm."

"Ignore my warning at your own risk, Cousin Applejack."

"I'll looks after m'self, thanks..."

"I hope I haven't made any allusions that would indicate otherwise, Cousin."

Applejack turned and headed off for Sweet Apple Acres.

"My sweet half sister will never be trusted or welcomed ever again," muttered Apple Tricks under her breath, "so she'll never have to worry about becoming attached to these... lesser creatures..."


	9. Chapter 9

The Saga of the Great Kingdom

Chapter 9: The Confrontation

by Neoraichu

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not by property, nor is Princess Celestia, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. I use them in the spirit of fan fiction alone. I do not know if anyone has claimed Thordota, Lokidota, Apple Storm or Apple Tricks, so I'm sorry if they are.

...

Applejack made her way back to Sweet Apple Acres. It seemed so empty as she walked up the road to the house and the barn. The emptied wagons sat in front of the barn where Apple Storm apparently left them. She looked around, but there was no sign of Apple Storm.

About then, she spotted Apple Storm pulling a loaded cart back towards the storage area. Now that the surplus was sold off, there was plenty more room for even more of the apple crop. But Apple Storm was moving much slower than she had before. It was barely more than a walking pace, and Applejack couldn't help but notice how her head hung down as if she were tired or ashamed of herself.

When Applejack walked out to meet Apple Storm, she just stopped in her tracks and would not look her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she finally said, "When applebucking season's over, I'll go away and never bother you again."

"I don't blame you," said Applejack, "You did your best to fight for us against the wolves."

"I do. I almost attacked cousin Macintosh. I wanted to attack him. I could'a killed him in the state he was in... I'm a monster and a menace to everyone I love..."

"You're wrong," she answered, "you didn't go crazy when you fought the dragon."

"You remember that?"

"At first I thought it was jus some crazy dream I had, but now I believes it really happened, and that someone tried to make me to forget it happened."

Apple Storm just looked down at the ground.

"I know it weren't you who done it."

"I've been nuthin but trouble the minute I showed up here."

"I think I knows the truth now too..."

Apple Storm looked up.

"When you say you're from way way way way up north, that means your's from Asgard, don't it?"

She slowly nodded 'yes' to Applejack's statement.

"And Apple Tricks is too, right?"

She nodded 'yes' again.

"_AAARRRGGGHHH_!" screamed Apple Tricks, "_I CAN'T TAKE MY HALF-WITTED HALF-SISTER ANYWHERE_!"

They both jumped, and turned to see Apple Tricks standing behind a picked apple tree a few dozen yards away from them.

Apple Trick's eyes began to glow when she was suddenly hit in the side of the head with an apple. An apple thrown by Apple Storm that she just picked up off the ground where it fell from one of the loaded carts.

"No more!" screamed Apple Storm, "I won't let you make her forget again!"

"Curse you!" howled Apple Tricks, "You've let your feelings cloud our mission AGAIN! You're risking the entire mission for Odin and Frigga!"

"Mission?" asked Applejack.

"Stay out of this, _YOU INFERIOR CREATURE_!"

"Inferior?"

"_WE'RE HERE TO MAKE CONTACT WITH EQUESTRIA AS EQUALS, NOT SUPERIORS_!" shouted Apple Storm back, "_THEY'RE BRAVE AND NOBLE AS ANY WARRIOR FROM ASGARD_!"

"_**No they aren't, fool**_**! **_**They're all weak and soft**_**! **_**Even a few wolves are more than they can handle**_**! **_**They failed the test miserably**_**!**"

"Wait..." said Applejack shakily, "The wolves... test... their attack... did you?.."

"Summon the wolves to test you?" she sneered, "Yes, I bent the wolves to my will and made them attack your precious Ponyville!"

Applejack was overcome with rage, and sprint right into Apple Tricks face. She twisted around at the last second, and used her tail to slap the startled mare repeatedly across her muzzle. "_HOW DARE YOU_!" she screamed, "_YOU'RE THE REAL MONSTER_!"

Apple Storm staggered back as she screamed back, "_FOOL_! _I'LL CRUSH YOU WITH MY MAGIC_! ARROW OF MISTLETOE!" She spit up an arrow shaft that appeared to be made from mistletoe plants that struck Applejack's side, driving deep into her guts.

Applejack screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"No!" howled Apple Storm, "You didn't! You couldn't!"

"I did," sneered Apple Tricks, "I did."

"That will be quite enough!" said a voice from above.

Apple Storm and Apple Tricks looked up to see Princess Celestia floating over them. Her horn glowed, causing the mistletoe arrow to be pulled from Applejack's side, and then bandages magically appeared from no where and wrapped her torso. She then vanished in a flash of light.

"Where..." asked Apple Storm.

"I sent her to the hospital tent with Nurse Redheart and Nurse Tenderheart. They will do they best to see that Applejack fully recovers from her wound."

She looked from Apple Storm to Apple Tricks, and continued, "Why don't you save us all some trouble and change back to your _true forms_, Sleipnir."

"As you wish," said Apple Tricks as she changed back into Lokidota. Likewise, Apple Storm changed back into Thordota.

"So tell me why are you two are really here in Equestria?"

"Odin wanted us to look into establishing relations with your people, but they're all weak and soft. They aren't worth the effort to befriend. We should just invade your pathetic kingdom and take what we want."

"No!" said Thordota, "They do have strong hearts and we should befriend them! While they don't live the hard life we do, they are hard workers and know the value of courage!"

"As a minor goddess of Thunder," sneered Lokidota, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Your words are a shame and a disgrace to the Mighty Thor!"

"No! I've never been prouder to be who I am! Thor would be the first to embrace these people and share a beer with them!"

"We will continue this conversation back in Canterlot," said Celestia calmly.

"I'm not going anywhere," sneered Lokidota.

"I'm not letting you choose," she replied as the three of them vanished in bursts of light.


	10. Chapter 10

The Saga of the Great Kingdom

Chapter 10: The Diplomatic Salution

by Neoraichu

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not by property, nor is Princess Celestia, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. I use them in the spirit of fan fiction alone. I do not know if anyone has claimed Thordota, Lokidota, Apple Storm or Apple Tricks, so I'm sorry if they are.

...

Princess Celestia, Thordota and Lokidota all appeared in flashes of light in the great hall of Canterlot.

"Welcome to my castle," said the Princess to her guests.

Thordota bowed on one knee to the Princess as she answered, "I am honored to be here."

"Oh," moaned Lokidota, "Why do you kneel before this weakling, you half-wit?"

"She has been nothing but gracious to us," she replied, "I don't see what's wrong with paying some respect."

"Respect must be earned!" she sneered, "and not one fool in this whole kingdom has earned even one iota of my respect!"

"You think that sending wolves to attack them will make them respect you?"

"So it's true," said the Princess, "I had a feeling someone summoned those wolves and made them act in an unnatural way. Innocent ponies died because of what you did."

"If _they're not strong enough to fight_," answered Lokidota condescendingly, "then _THEY AREN'T FIT TO LIVE_!"

"Verily no," said Thordota as she felt her anger rising, "there be nothing wrong with letting the mighty protect the weak! Not everyone is a great warrior, but everyone can he great at something!"

"Ha!" laughed Lokidota, "Mighty Odin would crush every one of these weakling fools, and we'd take everything we need from them! It's the way of Asgard!"

"Perhaps your theory needs testing," mused the Princess as her horn began to glow brightly, "_LET THE BIFROST BRIDGE TO ASGARD OPEN_!"

A mighty rainbow (even greater than the Rainbow Bridge) descended from the very heavens itself to appear on the great balcony to Canterlot Castle.

"What?" gasped Lokidota, "How could _you_ know of the Bifrost Bridge?"

"I am ancient and my powers vast," said the Princess, "and I remember many things. _ALL FATHER ODIN_! _LADY FRIGGA_! _PLEASE ANSWER MY CALL_!"

Much to everyone's amazement (other than the Princess), Odin and Frigga emerged from the light of the Bifrost Bridge and entered Canterlot.

"Welcome to Equestria," said the Princess as she bowed on one knee, "My Kingdom. _CLOSE NOW BIFROST BRIDGE UNTIL CALLED UPON AGAIN_!"

Much to the dismay of Lokidota, the Bifrost Bridge retracted into the heavens, and Odin and Frigga bowed two of their legs on one side, and kneeled in a similar fashion to the Princess.

"_Lord Odin_," she cried, "_how could you_? Do not bow to _INFERIORS_!"

"**Silence**!" yelled Odin, "**Princess Celestia is in every measure our equal!**"

Lokidota fell into stunned silence.

"It seems that by sending ambassadors," said Lady Frigga, "we have caused you a lot of trouble."

"One of them has," said the Princess as she glared at Lokidota.

"I swear," she answered, "I only acted for the glory of Asgard. I haven't disrespected our ways like my worthless half-sister has."

"No Lokidota," announced Odin, "You disrespect all of us with your shameful behavior! If I left matters in your hooves, we may well be at war now!"

Thordota threw herself at Odin's feet and pleaded, "Please All Father, let me stay here as Applejack's Cousin. I don't care if it's a lie."

"A lie?" asked the All Father, "What lie?"

"The lie that I'm Applejack's 6th Cousin."

"Well who said that was a lie?"

"Of course it's a lie," interrupted Lokidota, "I pulled it out of my..."

Odin laughed loudly, and announced, "You are her 6th cousin."

"What?" asked Lokidota and Thordota as one.

He pointed as his glowing eye and said, "_HELLO_, All Seeing Diety here? Access to the Well of Knowledge?"

"How could that _possibly be true_?" asked Lokidota.

"Well, before I met Frigga, I was a bit of a wild stallion," mused Odin, "and we were all part of the Great Kingdom. I didn't care about four legs or eight back then, and I sewed some wild oats among what you call now earth ponies. When the Great Kingdom was torn assunder, several of my offspring were left in what you now call Saddlenavia. They still worshiped the Asgardians as their gods, and they were among the mightiest of war ponies in this world: Viking ponies. At least part of Applejack's ancestry is derived from these mighty Viking Ponies, of course."

"If the Princess approves," said Frigga, "then we shall let you stay with our blessings."

"It's not up to me," said the Princess, "This must be decided by Applejack. She was injured by Lokidota's attack on her, but I think she's up to talking if you don't mind letting me take us all there."

"I consent," said Odin and Frigga as one.

"This is wrong. I'm not going..." said Lokidota.

"**_YOU WILL OBEY THE WORD OF ODIN_****!**" snarled the All Father.

"All right already."

They all vanish in flashes of light, and then appear in the hospital tent.

Applejack raised her head and looked at all of the strange ponies.

"Greetings from Asgard," announced Odin.

"Whoa," replied Applejack, "What can I do fer y'all?"

"Well," said the Princess, "Thordota has asked that she be allowed to live with you as Apple Storm, your 6th Cousin. I told them that only you can make that decision. _Only you have the right to make that decision_."

"Well, she has been trouble," mused Applejack. Thordota looked crestfallen. "But on the other hand, I'd have to be NUTS to let my best cousin ever get away from me like that." Thordota looked overjoyed.

She reared up to hug Applejack, and magically changed back to Apple Storm by the time she embraced her cousin.

"Watch them ribs, Cousin," she said.

"I'm so sorry for everything," Apple Storm sobbed as she burst into full blown weeping.

"Cry baby," sneered Lokidota.

"It's settled then," said the Princess, "You shall henceforth be known as Apple Storm Thordota, and I shall place you in your proper station as a minor Thunder Goddess."

"I'm finally rid of you, half-wit," sneered Lokidota under her breath.

"_NOT SO FAST_!" said Odin, "_I'm banishing you to Equestria to stay here as Apple Tricks_! _I'm harshly cutting back your magic powers as well, as long as you are in your earth pony form_!"

"No!" howled Lokidota, "That's not fair!"

"It's settled then," said the Princess, "You shall henceforth be known as Apple Tricks Lokidota, and _I shall make sure you pay us back for every wrong you've done to my people_."

"_No, this is worse than death_!"

"You shall both live at Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack, Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom," said the Princess as she glared at Lokidota again, "_and woe be unto you if anything bad happens to even a single hair on any of them_!" The horn of the Princess flashed, and Lokidota was now changed back to her Apple Tricks form.

"Thank you Princess!" sobbed Apple Storm as she hugged Applejack, "Thank you All Father! Thank you Frigga!"

"Now that that matter is out of the way," announced Odin, "perhaps we should discuss an exchange of more... conventional ambassadors... between Asgard and Equestria?"

"That sounds splendid," replied the Princess, "I shall return you and Frigga to Canterlot. I think the new citizens of Ponyville need a little quiet time to settle in, don't you?"

"Of course," answered Frigga, "of course."

The Princess, Odin and Frigga vanished in bursts of light.

"Hey," said Big Macintosh from his hospital bed, "Welcome back to the family."

"Thank you," sobbed Apple Storm.

"Big deal," sniffed Apple Tricks.

"_I weren't talkin to YOU_!" yelled Big Machintosh, making Apple Tricks jump.

"You has to watch the farm til we all are strong enough to get back," said Applejack to Apple Storm, "Y'all can handle that, right?"

Apple Storm nodded energetically.

"Well don't go workin yourself to death," she giggled, "and make sure that Apple Tricks helps you."

"Cuz if she don't helps out," threatened Big Macintosh, "_She's gonna answer to me_! Believe me, _it won't be pretty_!"

"Okay, I get it," squeaked Apple Tricks.


End file.
